


Tumbling Together (Traducción)

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Body Shots, Complete, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pretend Relationship, Singing in the Shower, Slow Build, Stress Baking, UST, [ Y verdadera trama en algún punto ]
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: Cuando Barry y Len descubren que accidentalmente se han convertido en vecinos, tendrán que aprender a navegar por su nueva situación de vivienda con otros malentendidos y una sorprendente cantidad de terreno en común.O, tan divertido-como-puedes-tener unUniverso Alterno — Vecinoscon un giro aRelación Falsalleno de tropos, aventuras y alguna vaga noción de trama.





	1. Una Gran Coincidencia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumbling Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119645) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> [Permission](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/97627703)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quiero que todos le agradezcan a [Redhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead) por concederme el permiso para traducir esta historia...! Meses atrás.
> 
> Hace un año encontré **Tumbling Together** ([link original](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119645/chapters/9285606)) y fue la historia que terminó por hacerme caer en el fandom del _ColdFlash_ (luego hice caer a otra amiga con la misma historia, fue asombroso). La amé tanto que terminé hablando de la historia con _otra_ amiga, la cual me convenció de traducir dicho trabajo. **RedHead** fue un amor desde el principio, y si me he tardado tanto es porque estaba nerviosa.

 

 

>   _La Biblia nos dice que amemos a nuestros vecinos y también que amemos a nuestros enemigos, probablemente porque en general se tratan de las mismas personas._
> 
>  
> 
> **_G.K. Chesterton_**  

*****

Barry odiaba el dentista. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que accidentalmente se había perdido su cita inicial el día anterior, lo cual no estaba ayudándole a crear una buena primera impresión. Era su primera vez en el nuevo dentista. Desde que se mudó a su nuevo apartamento un mes atrás, había estado intentando cambiar sus consultas y todo los demás a su nuevo vecindario, y de cualquier modo detestaba a su dentista anterior. Esta oficina había sido lo bastante amable para permitirle reprogramar después de haberse perdido la de ayer, lo cual era bueno. Barry tendía a llegar tarde y perderse las cosas por asuntos del Flash, lo cual había sido el caso el día anterior (o eso le gustaba decirse a sí mismo, y no que era porque odiara el dentista). Así que ahora eran cuarto para las diez y él estaba temprano, determinado a no perdérsela dos veces seguidas.

Su pierna estaba prácticamente saltando con él sentado en la sala de espera, el único ahí, aburrido e impaciente. Esta era la peor parte, la espera. Bueno, la espera y los sermones al final de la cita, los cuales recibía tras demasiados años con caries de niño- aunque más que nada él culpaba de eso a los hábitos de repostería de Iris.

La campanilla sobre la puerta de la oficina tintineó al tiempo que otro paciente entraba y Barry alzó la vista ansiosamente, emocionado por la distracción de observar a otras personas y tal vez una charla ligera cuando-  _¿qué?_

Leonart Snart acababa de entrar al consultorio dental.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, Snart vacilando en la puerta por un segundo. Los ojos de Barry estaban abiertos de par en par y su pierna había detenido su temblor nervioso. Entonces, ojos todavía en Barry, Snart caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio de recepción, recargándose contra el mostrador de una manera que le ponía mitad encarando a Barry y mitad a la recepcionista, sin mostrar su espalda.

—Cita para Leonard Smith —dijo, ojos apartándose de Barry lo suficiente para mirar a la recepcionista.

—Excelente, Sr. Smith. Por favor tome asiente y el higienista estará con usted en un momento.

Smith. Clásico. Barry estaba sentado completamente derecho ahora, ojos todavía en Snart. ¿Era posible que realmente se encontrara aquí sólo para una cita con el dentista? No parecía probable, en especial cuando Snart asintió y le dio lo que suponía con toda probabilidad debía ser una sonrisa encantadora a la recepcionista antes de comenzar a caminar y sentarse  _justo al lado de Barry_.

—¿Qué _demonios_ estás tramando, Snart? —siseó en voz baja, moviéndose en su lugar lo suficiente para asegurarse de que sus rodillas no se estuvieran tocando.

Snart había deliberadamente dejado de mirarlo más, sólo tomó una revista cualquiera y la abrió, hojeándola de manera distraída.— ¿Asumo que eso significa que no estás siguiéndome,  _Rojo_?

— _¿Siguiéndote?_ ¿Quieres decir que tú no estás siguiéndome _a mí_?

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sería extremadamente raro si Snart supiera donde estaba su dentista, o que había re-agendado su cita para esta mañana. Eso sería niveles de acoso Eobard Thawne. 

—¿Sr. Allen?

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, la higienista dental habiendo aparecido desde la parte de atrás. —Ese soy yo.

—Por aquí —era una mujer asiática con una cálida sonrisa y eso ayudó a calmar sus nervios un poco. Mientras Barry la seguía a la parte de atrás, se dio la vuelta para lanzarle una última mirada suspicaz a Snart. El otro estaba sonriéndole de manera burlona, ojos calculando como si toda la situación fuera de algún modo divertida. No lo era.

Sentado en la silla con herramientas de metal picoteando sus dientes, Barry contempló cuales eran las probabilidades estadísticas de que ellos tuvieran realmente el mismo dentista por casualidad, basado en el número de habitantes en Ciudad Central y el número aproximado de dentistas que servían a las necesidades de la población, añadiendo en un término a la ecuación por calidad del dentista, el cual podía ser medido en base a reseñas y calificaciones, y entonces el factor geogr-

—¿Es eso demasiado doloroso, Sr. Allen?

—Ah, uh, uh uh —intentó responder, la boca lleva de largos y afilados instrumentos de metal pinchando alrededor mientras intentaba sacudir la cabeza. Se preguntó porque siempre tenían que hacer preguntas cuando tenían espejos y enseres en su boca.

Después de eso estuvo demasiado distraído para terminar la ecuación, respondiendo preguntas hasta que escuchó la voz de Snart otra vez. Estaba siendo sentado en la habitación adyacente a la de Barry. Lo cual, en serio, no había puertas solidas ahí, toda la parte de atrás de la oficina dental abierta así el dentista podía caminar entre pacientes y los asistentes dentales podían pasar libremente alrededor, lo que significaba que si Barry prestaba atención podría escuchar— ¿Veo que ha sido un año desde sus últimos rayos X, Sr. Smith? Estaremos tomando esos el día de hoy.

¿Realmente era una cita de rutina? Y mierda, la propia higienista de Barry estaba mirándolo como si él se hubiera perdido de algo.

—Lo siento, ¿puede repetir eso? —preguntó cuando sus dedos se retiraron de revisar sus encías por recesión.

—¿Pregunté si ha estado usando hilo dental regularmente?

Él hizo una mueca. —Umm... ¿no  _tan_ regularmente?

Ella le cuestionó hasta que Barry admitió que no había estado usando hilo dental en algunas semanas. Si se cepillaba dos veces al día, ¿cuál era la necesidad?

—¿Tengo alguna caries? —Todavía estaba nervioso acerca de eso, ¿su factor curativo se extendía también a sus dientes? ¿Podría él ser tan afortunado?

—Todo se ve bien desde aquí, pero el dentista debería ser capaz de hacérselo saber.

Con ello, comenzó a sermonearlo sobre usar el hilo dental mientras él se estremecía, y él podía escuchar al higienista de Snart haciéndole preguntas similares en el otro cuarto. Por supuesto que Snart usaba hilo dental todos los días. Barry apostaba que eso era mentira.

Después de su fluoruro, la dentista hizo sus rondas, miró los rayos X de Barry de su último dentista, los cuales él había hecho que enviaran, y anunció que Barry estaba, efectivamente, libre de caries.

—Pero eso no significa que deba descuidarse. Aquí dice que usted ha tenido una mala historia con las caries- ¿un poco de gusto por lo dulce, asumo? Su último empaste fue apenas hace dos años atrás, así que querrá seguir cepillándose y usar el hilo dental, especialmente alrededor de esos molares traseros.

Él asintió, un poco agraviado, pero también complacido. Éxito, no caries. Estaba esperando a que su higienista terminara con el papeleo y agendar su próxima cita, cuando escucho a la dentista caminar a la siguiente habitación y comenzar a hablar con Snart.

—Sr. Smith, parece que usted está libre de caries como siempre- un poco de desmineralización alrededor de los molares posteriores que deberíamos vigilar, especialmente del lado izquierdo. ¿Todavía está usando su retenedor cada noche?

¿Snart tenía un _retenedor_?

—Por supuesto.

—Excelente, odiaríamos perder esa encantadora alineación después de tanto trabajo. ¿Está experimentando alguna sensitividad, a las temperaturas o-?

La higienista de Barry interrumpió su espionaje para programar su siguiente cita y él escogió la primera fecha que ella le mencionó, apresurándose para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Era demasiado irreal escuchar a Leonard Snart hablar sobre retenedores, dientes e hilo dental. Barry necesitaba un nuevo dentista, punto.

*********

Lo insólito no se detuvo ahí.

Tres días después de la incómoda cita con el dentista -algo de lo que Barry se había abstenido de mencionar a Cisco y Caitlin e incluso Joe, más que nada porque no tenía idea de lo que diría- sucedió otra vez. No en el dentista, él no iba a volver nunca más ahí, pero encontrarse con Snart. En el _banco_.

Barry acababa de cambiar sucursales y necesitaba entregar un formulario para algunos cheques nuevos, habiendo usado el último de ellos al darlos como pagos diferidos a su nuevo casero para la renta. Estaba en un contrato de arrendamiento por un año, feliz de estar fuera de la casa de Joe otra vez, necesitando espacio. Seguro, era más caro que estar viviendo con Joe, pero vivir con la figura paterna de uno era sólo conveniente antes de que fuera simplemente incómodo.

Pero tal vez fuera un mal presagio para él mudarse porque justo frente a él en la línea estaba Leonard Snart. En _traje_.

—Lo juro por Dios, Snart, si estás aquí para robar este lugar, voy a-

— _Relájate_ , Barry —Snart susurró de vuelta, voz tan baja como el propio susurro de Barry—. Créelo o no, incluso los criminales necesitamos cuentas. Estoy aquí por una reunión.

—¿Reunión? ¿Estás vigilando este lugar? —Eso tendría sentido, esta era una de las más grandes y mejores sucursales, pero no estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Snart le dio una mirada que claramente indicaba que pensaba que Barry era un idiota. —Tengo _inversiones_ , niño. Eso es algo de lo que tú tal vez te preocupes cuando crezcas.

Barry se encrespó —¿Inversiones? ¿Es así como les llaman estos-?

—¡Siguiente, por favor!

Snart le lanzó a Barry una mirada de advertencia y dio un paso al frente. —Leonard Pzynski, tengo una cita.

¿Pzynski? ¿En serio?

—Sr. Pzynski, encantado de conocerlo. ¿Espero que su día esté yendo bien?

Una vez más, Snart le dio al recepcionista -esta vez un hombre atractivo de piel oscura y voz baja, profunda- esa encantadora sonrisa que aparentemente reservaba para todos los recepcionistas del mundo. El recepcionista le devolvió la sonrisa y Barry estaba _seguro_ de que vio los ojos del hombre deslizarse sobre Snart de una manera más que amigable.

Y para sorpresa de Barry, él escuchó como la voz de Snart se tornaba aterciopelada.— Ha sido interesante hasta ahora… —sus ojos le echaron un vistazo a la solapa con el nombre del recepcionista—,  _Raymond_. Aunque siempre podría volverse mejor.

La sonrisa con la que le respondió el recepcionista estaba definitivamente teñida con un poco de picardía y la mandíbula de Barry casi se cayó. Leonard Snart estaba _coqueteando_ con un hombre justo en frente de él y esto _tenía_ que ser un montaje para alguna clase de robo. ¿Era el recepcionista el blanco?

—Bueno, esperemos que podamos proveerle con algo que pueda hacer su día mucho mejor.

Okay, esto estaba rayando en lo poco profesional-

—Y el Sr. Caufield estará con usted en tan sólo un momento. ¿Le gustaría algo de café o té mientras espera?

Gracias a _dios_. Al menos Recepcionista Raymond había recobrado su sentido de propiedad. Snart suspiró y declinó la bebida mientras esperaba a un lado al tiempo que el recepcionista le indicaba a Barry que avanzara.

Barry tuvo un momento difícil apartando sus ojos de Snart mientras caminaba, intentado descifrar qué era lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Qué es lo que el recepcionista había visto en él? Seguro, Snart lucía bien en traje -estaba entallado, definitivamente hecho a la medida y ajustado en los lugares correctos, un profundo color carbón con una corbata azul que resaltaba sus ojos-, ¡pero era un criminal! No que el guapo recepcionista fuera a saber eso, pero el hecho permanecía. Al menos el hombre no había visto a Snart en su chaqueta de cuero.

—Uhm, soy Barry Allen. ¿Tengo esta forma que decía debía llenar en su página web? —El recepcionista -Raymond, aparentemente- la tomó y preguntó por su tarjeta, decididamente menos invitador con Barry de lo que fue con Snart. ¿Qué sabía él, de todos modos? Barry sabía que era bien parecido, y al menos él no era un ladrón demente que asaltaría este lugar dada la mínima oportunidad. Echó un vistazo hacia el costado y pudo ver a Snart sonriendo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Todo parece en orden, Sr. Allen. ¿Eso sería todo?

Pudo ver a un viejo hombre blanco en un costoso traje salir a recibir y saludar a Snart, guiándolo de vuelta a su oficina.— ¿Qu-? Oh, sí, eso sería todo, gracias.

Cuando volvió a mirar al recepcionista, la expresión de Raymond lucía entretenida.— Es apuesto, ¿no es así? ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Qué, a él? ¿Te refieres a S- digo, Pzynski? ¿Apuesto? Ja, yo uh, no lo había notado. Quiero decir, sí, lo conozco, sólo por casualidad- hemos trabajado juntos, una vez, no de cerca- —estaba balbuceando y Raymond le estaba dándole alguna clase de mirada 'conocedora' y probablemente llegando a sus propias conclusiones. Barry podía sentir su cara calentándose.

 —Bueno, es un hombre con suerte por haber… trabajado con él. Que tenga un buen día, Sr. Allen.

Barry estaba bastante seguro de que sus orejas se encontraban rojas mientras dejaba el banco, demasiado avergonzado para corregir al otro hombre.

*********

Finalmente, el fin de semana lo volvió a poner de vuelta en terreno sólido. Barry estaba afuera corriendo por la ciudad, manteniendo un ojo abierto por pequeños crímenes y una oreja atenta para Caitlin y Cisco, haciéndole saber sobre el 911 y las llamadas de auxilio alrededor de la ciudad cuando una nueva llamada entró.

—Transporte armado, en camino a montar una exhibición en el Conservatorio Rathaway- espera, ¿es que los padres de Hartley son dueños de todo en esta ciudad-?

—No el momento, Cisco—, Barry replicó.

Caitlin fue la que respondió.— El camión está transportando una viola Stradivarius- una de las diez que quedan en el mundo. Vale _mucho_ dinero, Barry.

—Estamos hablando de varios millones, aquí—, Cisco añadió.

—¿Cuál es el camino más rápido a la localización del camión?

Ellos estaban en su oído y él aceleró, en la escena en unos cuantos segundos y-

—¡¿Snart?!

Barry patinó hasta detenerse, observando la escena. Snart -Lisa Snart, eso era- estaba arriba del camión de transporte con sus puertas traseras explotadas. Había otras tres camionetas sin placas, todas detenidas con sus puertas abiertas y sin pasajeros. Leonard Snart estaba en el interior del camión, congelando la cerradura de una jaula que se interponía entre él y el acceso al estuche de la viola. Mick Rory tenía a toda la seguridad -contó a ocho hombres- atados junto al camión, lanzallamas apuntando hacia ellos y sus armas en una pila al lado de una de las camionetas. Barry estaba a unos cuatro metros de Heatwave, en el camino donde podía ver la parte trasera del camión y a Snart dentro.

—Oooh, Flash, que amable de tu parte el aparecer.

Fulminó con la mirada a Lisa.— Glider. —Sus ojos se giraron a Rory a continuación.— Heatwave.

El hombre gruñó en respuesta y apretó con más fuerza su arma. ¿Alguna vez le habían dicho que le llamaban así?

—Flash- ¿pensé que teníamos un trato con cosas como estas? —Snart -Leonard Snart- habló desde el interior del camión, abriendo la puerta de la jaula. Ni siquiera se giró en dirección a Barry.

—¡Pensé que te había dicho que no te dejaría simplemente robar lo que quisieras!

Snart se rió y arrastró el estuche de la viola afuera, viniendo a pararse en la parte de atrás del camión. —¡Entonces ven a detenernos!  Te das cuenta que son tres contra uno, ¿no es así, niño?— Snart echó un vistazo alrededor del camión a Rory y los ojos del Barry le siguieron, tenso. —Aunque si tratas de arrastrarnos a alguna prisión, no esperes que mantengamos nuestra parte del trato, Escarlata.

Barry corrió- arremetiendo contra Heatwave primero, alejándolo de los guardias, azotándole de espaldas contra el camión de transporte. Nadie había sido herido aún pero no confiaba en ninguno de los Renegados. Podía escuchar sirenas en la distancia, pero su primera prioridad era proteger, así que aceleró de regreso a los guardias y los desató, evitando por poco ser convertido en una mancha dorada mientras lo hacía, esquivando en el último segundo. Los guardias estaban libres y corrieron en dirección a las sirenas mientras Barry evitaba por poco una quemadura por parte del arma de Rory, algo de lo que nunca había disfrutado estar del lado receptor.

Barry fue a continuación por Lisa, eludiendo una ráfaga del arma congelante de Snart mientras él seguía los movimientos de ella, bajando del camión mientras saltaba a la vez que disparaba. Esquivó el arma de ella al momento de acercarse y- _¡mierda!_ El disparo de Mick le atrapó por un costado, empujándole por el suelo unos cuantos metros, apretando los dientes.

—¡Listo para subir la temperatura, Flash? —le gritó, y Barry apuntó por él a continuación. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una distracción en el último segundo, porque Lisa y Snart estaban subiendo la viola a un auto. La policía estaba cada vez más cerca y se lanzó contra Rory, girándolo y volviendo a dirigirse de vuelta a los Snarts.

—¡No voy a dejarte escapar con esa viola, Frío!

—¿Esto viniendo del niño que ni siquiera puede usar el hilo dental una vez al día? Estás jugando con verdaderos adultos aquí, Flash, no de la otra manera.

Él- qué demon- ¡¿cómo se atrevía a meter los hábitos de limpieza dental de Barry en esto?! —¡Yo no soy el del retenedor, Snart! —le gritó de vuelta, no realmente pensando. Lisa les dio a ambos una mirada confundida y él tomó ventaja de ese segundo de confusión- corrió hacia delante y-

Barry aceleró directo hacia una ráfaga de hielo. Snart disparó el arma de frío al suelo tan pronto como se movió para correr, entonces giró su brazo para crear un arco de hielo sobre su cabeza. Barry resbaló en el segundo en que tocó el hielo, el impulso llevándole como un salto de esquí, por encima de los Snarts y de vuelta en una larga caída hacia el asfalto. Su cuerpo golpeó de manera pesada contra el suelo, girando y deslizándose a través de él, vapuleado, saboreando sangre. Su tobillo estaba torcido. _Joder_.

—¡Vámonos! ¡La policía estará aquí en cualquier segundo! —Esa era la voz de Snart y Barry gruñó, intentando empujarse a sí mismo en una posición donde pudiera apoyarse en manos y rodillas. Su tobillo estaba palpitando.

En la distancia, escuchó —¡Tal vez la próxima vez, niño! —mientras los Snarts y Rory escapaban. Escupió sangre en el suelo. Era tiempo también para él de irse.

*********

Le tomó un día para sanar, después de eso. Sus cardenales estuvieron bien después de un par de horas y fue gentil con su tobillo al día siguiente, aunque ya se encontraba bien para la tarde. Tuvo que explicar la visita al dentista a Cisco y Caitlin, quienes estuvieron más que curiosos acerca del porqué él y Snart habían estado intercambiando insultos sobre hábitos dentales. Cuando les contó, se sorprendió que lucieran tan aliviados, hasta que Cisco dijo-

—Gracias al cielo, hombre. Estábamos preocupados de que tú y Snart estuvieran besuqueándose a escondidas o algo así.

Barry se ahogó en el vaso de agua que había estado bebiendo. —Besu _qu-_ Cisco, ¿estás loco? ¿Por qué estaría besuqueándome con el Capitán Frío? ¡¿Con Leonard _Snart_?!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Tiene estos ojos azules de acero y toda esta atracción peligrosa!

—¿Estás seguro de que tú no quieres besuquearte con él? —La voz de Barry era probablemente más aguda de lo que necesitaba ser. Estaba contento de que estuviera sentado para esto, tobillo en hielo.

—En primera, no me besuqueo con archi-enemigos. En segunda, si lo hiciera, ese no es el Snart con el que sería el primero en la línea para-

—¡Está  _bien_ , Cisco! —Caitlin le cortó.— Lo que él quiere decir, Barry, es que no te culparíamos si tú tuvieras una perfectamente razonable atracción por Leonard Snart. Tú nos dijiste que eras bisexual, y cuando querías que él nos ayudara a transportar a los meta-humanos hace un tiempo, nosotros realmente no pudimos hallarle sentido al porqué fuiste con él excepto que tú, tal vez…

—¿Yo tal vez…?

—Tenías un flechazo con él, tío —Cisco terminó por ella—. Tenía más sentido que preguntarle a Frío por ayuda sólo porque sí.

—¡Le pedí ayuda porque él era la única opción!

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, estamos felices de que tú y él no estén teniendo ninguna clase de peligrosa aventura. Y que tú estés bien. Ese tobillo debería estar perfecto para mañana.

Barry asintió, contento por el cambio de tema. ¿Por qué la gente seguía haciendo suposiciones sobre él y Frío? ¡Incluso sus amigos! Nunca iba a contarles acerca de Raymond el recepcionista.

*********

Desafortunadamente, el saber-donde-se-encontraba-de-pie con Snart no duró mucho tiempo, apenas una semana.

A Barry le gustaba hacer su compra de comestibles tan tarde por la noche antes de la hora de cierre como pudiera, odiando cuando tenía que ir antes del trabajo porque prefería dormir hasta tarde, incluso si no necesitaba dormir tanto como antes siempre y cuando estuviera comiendo suficiente. Le gustaba ir tarde por las noches porque la tienda estaba en su mayoría vacía y él podía pasear alrededor con tranquilidad, llenando su canasta con toda clase de carbohidratos y proteínas. Él iba ahora normalmente dos o tres veces a la semana, dado que solía consumir un montón de comida y ya no tenía a Joe para llevarle ahora, en su lugar cargando las bolsas llenas de víveres el par de cuadras hasta su departamento a pie.

Era sábado por la noche y él estaba un poco más temprano de lo usual. La tienda se encontraba más ocupada de lo que solía estar la mayoría de las noches, llena de compradores tardíos y agobiados. Su vecindario parecía estar lleno con una relativamente variada y progresiva especie de multitud, lo cual era parte de la razón por la que lo había elegido. El sentimiento suburbano del vecindario residencial de Joe podía ser sofocante, y éste era un ritmo mucho más diferente, una mejor mezcla de estilos de vida, viejos y jóvenes, solteros y con familia, acomodados y luchadores. El ritmo de vida era más rápido también, más a su propia velocidad.

Barry estaba pensando sobre eso mientras terminaba en la sección de verduras, evadiendo a otros compradores yendo por las fresas frescas a la vez que él alcanzaba por un aguacate que luciera maduro. Otra mano se estiró al mismo tiempo que la suya y ambas se detuvieron.

Barry miró hacia arriba, listo para ofrecer el aguacate a quien sea que fuera, pero— _¿Snart?_

—¿Barry? —Esta vez, Snart realmente, al fin, lucía un poco estupefacto. Entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a Barry.— ¿Estás seguro de que no estás acosándome, niño?

— _¿Yo?_ Tú eres quien- —echó un vistazo a su alrededor de manera furtiva y bajó la voz— quien intentó convertirme en carroña sobre la carretera, Snart. ¿Por qué demonios estaría siguiéndote por ahí en mis días libres?

Frío se encogió de hombros y tomó el aguacate.

—¡Hey, eso era mío!

—Muy lento, niño— le sonrió burlonamente y Barry lo fulminó con la mirada. A continuación se estaba dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, lejos de Barry.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A terminar de hacer las compras. No sé porque estás siguiéndome, pero hasta que decidas hacérmelo saber, niño, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Barry se quedó con la boca abierta y a continuación lo alcanzó. —¡No _soy_ quien está siguiéndote aquí!

—Acabas de hacerlo —arqueó una ceja.

—Quiero decir en general, no en este segundo. Y yo voy en esta dirección también, en caso de que no lo notarás, yo también _sólo estoy haciendo mis compras_.

Snart le echó un vistazo a su canasta. —¿Realmente necesitas tantas mini-pizzas congeladas?

Los ojos de Barry podrían salirse de sus cuencas ante la ofensa.— ¿En serio, ahora estás criticando mis elecciones de comida?

Snart sólo le dio una mirada fulminante que podría haber estado rozando en lo burlona si se hubiera tratado de alguien más. Entonces el hombre dio la vuelta por uno de los pasillos y Barry no lo siguió, sólo terminó sus compras con un ojo atento por Snart, esquivando cualquier pasillo en el que viera al otro hombre. Primero el dentista, después el banco, y ahora esto- él definitivamente necesitaba regresar a trabajar en la ecuación. Había probablemente algo cercano a un .005% de posibilidad para ellos de encontrarse así a menos de que Snart estuviera tramando algo.

Sus sospechas sólo se hicieron más fuertes cuando terminó de pagarle al cajero, sólo para ver a Snart dos líneas más allá también terminando. Que sincronización más fortuita. Entornó los ojos y alcanzó a Snart en su camino fuera de la tienda.— Sea cual sea a lo que estés jugando, ríndete, en serio.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada, ojos estrechados y expresión tensa. —¿Cuál crees que es exactamente mi ángulo, Rojo? Mis manos están llenas y mi arma congelante no está precisamente al alcance justo ahora.

Lo cual… era bastante cierto. Los dos tenían las manos llenas de comestibles, y Snart estaba usando mezclilla y un suéter, luciendo en general demasiado casual para un supervillano. ¿Él contaba como un supervillano? Barry no estaba seguro de donde dibujar la línea en esa clase de cosas.

—¿Cómo podría saber yo lo que estás tramando? Todo lo que sé es que no hay manera en que nos hallamos encontrado todas estas veces por casualidad.

Barry no estaba realmente prestando atención a donde se dirigían, pero alzó la mirada cuando alcanzaron un cruce y notó que era en la dirección hacia su apartamento. Snart estaba mirando hacia el frente, cejas bajas y labios fruncidos como si estuviera pensando. Cuando finalmente miró hacia Barry, ambos de ellos al otro lado de la intersección, inclinó la cabeza y asintió una vez.

—Digamos que no es casualidad sino… algo más. Yo no estoy acosándote, tú no estás acosándome, pero no es accidental que nos hallamos encontrado tantas veces por casualidad.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Tal vez, no varias pequeñas coincidencias, pero sólo _una_ muy desafortunada coincidencia.

Barry se detuvo en la esquina y se giró hacia el otro hombre.

—Mira, Snart, si todo esto es alguna clase de gran ‘coincidencia’ entonces bien- que así sea. Pero no deseo precisamente que estés siguiéndome a casa, ¿así que podrías seguir por tu camino?

Snart le dio una larga, contemplativa mirada, como si él supiera algo que Barry no.— Mi apartamento es también por este camino, Barry.

Se enfrentó a esa mirada fría y escupió —Bien. —Como sea. Él estaba al menos la mitad de confiado de que Snart no estaba haciendo todo esto sólo para averiguar donde vivía él porque definitivamente había maneras más sencillas de hacerlo, así que se giró y siguió caminando.

Mantuvieron el paso con el otro, dando vuelta en las mismas calles, el incómodo silencio volviéndose cada vez más tenso mientras se acercaban al apartamento de Barry. No podía esperar a llegar ahí y escapar de esta tarde-noche tan extraña. Su acuerdo con Snart sobre las prisiones y su identidad secreta no se suponía que se extendiera a dentistas y citas bancarias y supermercados; él nunca consideró que fueran a encontrarse el uno con el otro fuera de sus papeles como el Flash y Capitán Frío, no a menos de que estuvieran buscándose para algo deliberado, como el transporte meta-humano.

Finalmente, después de lo que se había sentido como una eternidad, pero en realidad fue sólo una caminata como de diez minutos, se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de su edificio de cuatro pisos. Barry se detuvo enfrente con un suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, esto ha sido lo suficientemente extraño, pero- —comenzó, hasta que vio a Snart cambiando las bolsas en sus manos y buscando por las llaves. —Uhm, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La espalda de Snart estaba en dirección a Barry, abrió la puerta a su apartamento y la mantuvo abierta para que Barry pudiera pasar a través de ella. Así lo hizo, sus pies moviéndose antes de que su cerebro reaccionara. Se había desconectado por el momento, porque… no había manera.

—Comencé a preguntármelo, después del banco, y entonces hoy, ¿sabes? —Snart se colocó frente a Barry y comenzó a subir las escaleras, la realidad de la situación lentamente desplegándose frente a él incluso mientras el otro hombre seguía hablando —Pero no creí que realmente fuera posible que viviéramos en realidad tan cerca del otro. Al menos, no hasta que comenzaste a caminar en esta dirección.

Estaban pasando el segundo piso y Barry continuó siguiéndolo, mudo y estupefacto. La alfombra ahogaba los sonidos de sus pasos, pero el piso crujía tan sólo un poco. Se enfocó en eso.

—Y entonces recordé, mientras nos acercábamos a casa— Snart continuó cuando alcanzaron el siguiente piso, y Barry todavía estaba un paso por detrás de él. Deslizó sus ojos desde la carpeta para observar los hombros de Snart mientras seguía al otro hombre por los escalones, su ritmo cardíaco lentamente acelerándose—, que alguien nuevo acababa de mudarse a inicios del mes, en la Unidad 4C. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, Escarlata, estamos en el cuarto piso.

Unidad 4C- su apartamento. Snart sabía el número de su apartamento. Snart vivía en su edificio. —Esto no puede estar pasando —finalmente habló, voz más fuerte de lo que se sentía. Estaban caminando por el pasillo, manos llenas con las bolsas de las compras, y entonces Snart se detuvo en la puerta justo más allá de la de Barry. Sacó sus llaves y las insertó en la cerradura.

Justo. En la puerta. De al lado.

—¿No puede? Porque a mí me parece que _lo es_ … vecino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So— 
> 
> ¡Eso fue todo por el primer capítulo! Las actualizaciones serán de dos a cuatro semanas, dependiendo de como vaya avanzando. Pero mientras tanto, el trabajo original ([aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119645/chapters/9285606), de nuevo) se encuentra completo y disponible para cualquiera que lo quieran leer. No se preocupen, prefiero que me abandonen y le den amor a la autora original. ❅
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	2. Una Negociación En Marcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Len intentan establecer algunas reglas básicas y navegar viviendo como vecinos.

Él era vecino- era vecinos con el Capitán Frío.

La idea era paralizante.

Barry pasó el resto de su tarde de manera casi mecánica, intentando darle sentido a la información. ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿Qué horrible versión del universo, de la línea temporal, decidió ponerlo justo al lado de su archi-enemigo? ¡Bajo contrato de un año, nada menos!

¿Y no era Snart alguna clase de mente maestra criminal con millones de dólares en bienes robados? ¿Por qué estaba viviendo en un edificio como éste? ¿Se había gastado todo su dinero en _parkas_ y vodka? ¿Chaquetas de cuero? ¿Motocicletas?

Mierda, él debería de haber reconocido la motocicleta en el estacionamiento- pasaba por ahí todo el tiempo. ¿Pero qué era una motocicleta comparada con otra? Para Barry todas lucían igual.

Él realmente no estaba pensando nada útil.

¿Debería contarle a Cisco y Caitlin? A Joe definitivamente le gustaría saber la localización del apartamento de Leonard Snart, así como al DPCC. Pero no, eso sin duda alguna rompería su extraña tregua, sin mencionar que acusar e inculpar a Snart por cualquier cosa sería casi imposible dado que sus antecedentes fueron borrados.

Barry decidió no mencionar nada por el momento- no cambiaría algo y no quería que se preocuparan. De esa forma decidió no dejarse a sí mismo pensar demasiado en ello.

*********

 Esto era una inconveniente novedad. Tener al Flash como vecino significaba un par de cosas para Len. Lo primero y más importante, necesitaba encontrar un nuevo apartamento lo más pronto posible. Mudarse era algo molesto y a él le gustaba este lugar, pero en este caso era definitivamente era una necesidad. ¿Tal vez debería dividir su tiempo entre casas seguras hasta encontrar un nuevo piso? No estaba muy seguro de lo que Barry Allen fuera a hacer, pero dudaba de que quisiera pasar su tiempo en casa por los siguientes días. No parecía... prudente.

Más allá de eso, Len estaba intrigado. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que vivieran tan cerca el uno del otro? ¿Qué pudo haber traído a Barry a este vecindario, a este edificio de todos los lugares? Y no era sólo el apartamento, todo lo demás en esta situación le resultaba igual de curioso. El vivir como vecinos volvía a todos los demás encuentros un poco más probables, pero incluso así, él había vivido al lado del anterior arrendatario por poco más de un año y no se habían cruzado más que una o dos veces. Él y Barry tenían horarios extrañamente similares.

Luego, sentándose en el sillón y forzándose a sí mismo a relajarse, Len comenzó a considerar las posibilidades. Estaba viviendo justo a un lado del Flash. Demonios, incluso compartían la misma escalera de incendios. Lo que significaba que podía aprender _mucho_ sobre Barry Allen -amigos, debilidades, horarios, patrones, básicamente todo lo que necesitara saber para ayudarle a tener la mano superior en sus pequeños juegos. Por supuesto, eso funcionaba también en sentido contrario- Len poseía una demasía de secretos que no le gustaría tener expuestos ante Allen, pero... tal vez podía hacer trabajar esto a su ventaja, si era inteligente con ello.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde considerándolo. Necesitarían una tregua, por así decirlo, no muy diferente de su actual _impasse_. Una serie de reglas establecidas para ciertos casos, pero... tal vez podría hacer funcionar esto. Y mientras tanto, él absolutamente iba a comenzar a decorar una de sus casas seguras de una mejor manera, sólo en caso.

*********

Barry logró ir casi dos semanas sin ver a Snart, después de eso. Tenía cuidado al respecto, probablemente más de lo que necesario, viéndolo de manera realista. Cambió sus hábitos para hacer las compras, yendo las mañanas antes del trabajo más seguido de lo que no. Una vez vio a Snart al otro lado de la calle entrando al restaurante local de deli, se dio la vuelta y caminó en la dirección contraria. Pagaba todas sus cuentas en línea y evitaba el banco.

 Naturalmente, debería de haberse dado cuenta de que su suerte tenía de acabarse, justo cuando estaba comenzando a ganar algo de confianza con su nueva rutina. Entró a la cafetería cerca de su nuevo apartamento por un café en la mañana antes del trabajo. No era Jitters y él sintió una ligera punzada de culpa en el pecho por traicionar su antiguo local, pero éste estaba mucho más cerca de casa y había escuchado que hacían un asombroso americano.

Estaba jugando en su teléfono y no prestando mucha atención -las líneas siempre lograban distraerlo ahora que podía simplemente pasarse a gran velocidad- cuando escuchó la voz detrás de él.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que no te mudaste después de todo.

Los ojos de Barry se apartaron rápidamente de su teléfono. —Snart.

—Barry.

¿Por qué Snart tenía que llamarlo siempre por su primer nombre? Le hacía sentir incómodo, enviando un escalofrío por su espalda cada vez que el hombre lo decía con esa voz grave.

— Siguiente por favor.

Fulminó con la mirada a Snart e intentó sonreírle al camarero, ordenando su americano. Estaba sacando su billetera cuando Snart se acercó un paso más, demasiado cerca, casi al punto de tocarse, sus brazos rozándose cerca, y dijo— Va por mi cuenta.

Como si fuera a dejarlo. Pero antes de que Barry pudiera tan siquiera pestañear, el otro continuó hablando. —Y un _latte_ de vainilla, con leche de almendras.

—¿Leche de almendras, en serio? —Barry le dio una mirada mientras el otro pagaba, casi olvidando que debería estar discutiendo con Snart sobre esto.

Snart sólo se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa casual al camarero antes de darse vuelta hacia Barry. —¿Qué? Soy intolerante a la lactosa.

Frunció el ceño. Está bien, eso tenía sentido, pero— No te habría imaginado como a alguien que le gusta su café dulce.

El hombre arqueó una ceja mientras esperaban por sus bebidas. —Y con tu historia de caries, yo no habría esperado otra cosa.

Barry inclinó cabeza hacia un costado, la quijada tensa en un ángulo terco. —¿Realmente vas a seguir mencionando eso?

—¿Por qué no? Es divertido verte enojado.

—¿Es por eso que me estás comprando café? ¿Para molestarme?

Para su sorpresa, Snart carcajeó de manera sincera y agarró su bebida. —No niño, eso fue un soborno- deberíamos hablar sobre nuestra _situación_ de vivienda.

Por supuesto que era un soborno. Sinceramente, no debería sentirse decepcionado, porque eso era mucho mejor que la idea de Snart comprándole café sin razón alguna. Barry tomó un sorbo de su café, y maldición, vivía a las expectativas. Dejó que le pusiera de un mejor humor, incluso con Snart observándole.

—Está bien, hablemos entonces.

Probablemente era una buena idea; sería mucha más fácil evitar a Snart si ambos se ponían de acuerdo en las cosas básicas, como la compra de comestibles y tales. Mientras Snart señalaba en dirección a una mesa y tomaba asiento, Barry se preguntó si podía lograr arreglar quién se quedaría con esta cafetería en cualquier clase de acuerdo que hicieran, porque hacían un muy buen café.

—Entonces —Snart comenzó. Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Barry esperó, pero el otro no parecía tener mucha prisa. Se removió en su asiento y se dio cuenta de que esto era extraño. Estaba tomando café con Snart, sentado al otro lado de él a plena luz del día, el otro usando su chaqueta de cuero una vez más, Barry en camino al trabajo, vestido en su camisa con cuello y suéter.

—¿Entonces…? —le apremió, porque el sí tenía lugares a donde ir.

—Imaginé que deberíamos definir algunas reglas básicas sobre cómo funcionará esto, si ambos vamos a continuar viviendo lado a lado. En primera, parece prudente acordar no compartir la información con otros- el DPCC y los Renegados, por ejemplo.

—No le he dicho a nadie— Barry admitió de inmediato.

—Bien, lo mismo va por mí. Deberíamos tener algún acuerdo en cuanto no usar esto para atrapar o confrontar al otro. Negocios son negocios, y esto es personal.

—¿Personal?

—¿Tienes una palabra mejor, Escarlata?

Se removió una vez más en su asiento y tomó otro sorbo para cubrirlo. No, no tenía una mejor palabra, pero esto sonaba simplemente extraño. Entonces suspiró.  —Está bien, dejamos nuestros apartamentos fuera de… de lo que hacemos. Te das cuenta que eso significa dejar de burlarte sobre mis caries y hábitos de limpieza bucal, ¿cierto?

Y era definitivamente extraño, ver a Leonard Snart recostarse hacia atrás y tomar de su bebida, verlo lucir cómodamente entretenido. —Tal vez no cuando estemos usando los trajes, ¿pero aquí?

—Por favor, tú eres el que usa un _retenedor_.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eso sólo funciona si la otra persona está en efecto avergonzada sobre aquello por lo que estás tomando el pelo, no es así?

Barry casi puso los ojos en blanco, pero se resistió y se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos. —Okay, entonces estamos de acuerdo en mantener los negocios y _esto_ separado. Pero quiero ver tan poco como pueda de ti, Snart. Nada de robar mis aguacates y ya no más encuentros accidentales en este café. —Estaba esperando apuntar por el café, por favor que Snart no estuviera apegado a este café.

—¿En serio sigues enojado por el aguacate? Estaba bueno, por cierto, hice guacamole. —Eso era extraño. Toda esta conversación era extraña. —Pero ¿qué sugieres, niño? ¿Marcamos nuestros horarios para evitarnos el uno al otro por completo?

—¡Sí! —Perfecto, Snart estaba de acuerdo.

—Eso es estúpido.

Ya no importa. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —el otro se inclinó hacia el frente y Barry se tensó poniéndose a la defensiva. —No sólo no creo que puedas apegarte a ese horario, Escarlata, pero en serio dudo que quieras que yo sepa exactamente dónde y cuándo vas a estar, siete días a la semana.

Barry se quedó en blanco.

—Eso pensé.

—¿Así que supongo que no puedo convencerte de hacer un mapa, escoger diferentes supermercados, cafeterías, tiendas, para que así no nos topemos el uno con el otro?

Snart se echó a reír. —Buena suerte- no vas a quedarte con este café, Rojo.

Maldición. —¿Tienes que seguir llamándome ‘Rojo’ y ‘Escarlata’? No es exactamente sutil —protestó. Él no estaba usando su traje, así que si iban a estar manteniendo el trabajo y sus vidas separadas…

—¿Tienes que seguir llamando ‘Snart’?

—¿Qué más podría llamarte?

—Len.

Barry sintió como si sus ojos fueran a explotar en su lugar. — _¿Len?_ ¿Quieres que te llame _Len_?

Por su parte, Len lucía más molesto por su reacción que nada. —¿Por qué no? Es un nombre, niño, no una invitación a cenar.

—¿Qué hay de Leonard?

—¿Quiénes que comience a llamarte Bartolomeo?

Barry hizo una mueca. Punto concedido. —Está bien… Len. ¿Ya acabamos? Porque llegaré tarde al trabajo si no me doy prisa.

Snart -Len- asintió. —Nos vemos, _Barry_.

*********

Len estaba complacido por la manera en que ambos cayeron una rutina después de eso. Barry dejó de acosarlo en la sección de verduras y él dejó de molestar al niño con su higiene dental, e incluso si se cruzaban con el otro en las escaleras -algo que sólo había pasado una vez hasta ahora, pero había pasado- asentían cortésmente y eso era todo.

Era, más o menos, lo que él había estado esperando y planeado. Len estaba consiguiendo gran información sobre la rutina y horarios del Flash, y un poco más de información sobre su velocidad. No pasó desapercibido para él que Barry usaba la escalera de incendios para salir y entrar a su apartamento (casi completamente) desapercibido a la velocidad de la luz, lo cual podría ser la razón por la que el chico escogió el apartamento en primer lugar. Fue capaz de hacerse una idea de cuales noches el Flash estaba más activo (fines de semana) y a qué horas el niño se dirigiría a Laboratorios STAR para… lo que sea que hicieran ahí como trabajo del Flash.

Vivir en la puerta de al lado también estaba dándole a Len un poco más de información sobre Barry Allen como persona. Más allá de haber aprendido sus hábitos de compras ese único día -el chico era tanto la imagen de típico soltero que resultaba triste- se dio cuenta de que Barry no invitaba a ninguno de sus amigos además de Iris West y Cisco Ramon. Bueno, tal vez lo hacía cuando Len no estaba alrededor, pero las únicas veces que había escuchado otras voces además de la de Barry en el pasillo camino a su apartamento, esas eran las únicas que él había podido identificar.

Len también aprendió, extrañamente, que Barry tenía una encantadora voz para cantar. No era algo que él hubiera imaginado, pero al parecer era el caso. Más de una vez se metió a bañar en la mañana sólo para escuchar el sonido traspasándose. Sus baños debían colindar el uno con el otro a través de la pared, con las bañeras en la parte de atrás de la habitación lo que significaba que limitaban con la del otro. A través de cualquier clase de truco con las tuberías y las paredes, si estaban bañándose al mismo tiempo, el sonido de su canto se filtraría. Eran más que nada musicales hasta el momento, pero Len se divertía mucho con ellos. Era una pena que hubieran acordado no usar sus vidas en casa como munición para Cold y Flash, porque él realmente quería provocar a Barry con su interpretación de _Grease Lightning_.

Y de vez en cuando, él escucharía un golpe desde el otro baño, después de que la música se hubiera desvanecido, pero el agua todavía estuviera corriendo y eso le hacía preguntarse que _más_ podría involucrar la rutina en la ducha de Barry. Lo cual no era realmente asunto suyo, y sólo indicaría que Barry era un joven sano y normal, excepto que usualmente cuando la pregunta surgía en su mente, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que se imaginaba podría estar haciendo Barry al otro lado de la pared. Y entre esa encantadora voz y el traje de cuero y la bonita cara, imaginar a Barry en la ducha no era un impedimento para la libido de Len— todo lo contrario, en realidad.

*********

Después de su acuerdo, Barry logró _no_ ver mucho a Snart, lo cual estaba más que bien para él. De cualquier modo, no pasó mucho tiempo en casa durante las siguientes semanas, ocupado con asuntos de Flash, un viaje a Starling, y ayudando a Iris y Eddie con la planeación de la boda. Eso fue interesante. Lo encontraba increíblemente letárgico, pero Iris le había pedido ser su ‘caballero de honor’ -porque él no era ninguna ‘dama’- y él estaba obligado a ayudar con cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. En su mayoría se alegraba por ello, y ahora que estaban comprometidos, él se estaba forzando a sí mismo a superar realmente a Iris. Ella era feliz, e incluso si era con alguien más, eso era todo lo que él realmente siempre quiso.

Aún así, planear una boda era más aburrido de lo que él había creído posible, así que un viernes por la noche cuando se suponía que él revisara diferentes papelerías y estilos de fuentes para las invitaciones, pero fue interrumpido por los negocios de Flash, jamás había estado más agradecido por el crimen en Ciudad Central. Iris fue muy comprensiva en que tenía que irse, y le dijo que ella reduciría las opciones a unos cuantos finalistas lo cual, por favor, ¿cuántos estilos de fuentes podría haber para escoger? De cualquier modo, él se marchó tan pronto como pudo, respondiendo la llamada de Cisco.

Y oh mierda —¡¿Una bomba?! ¡¿Qué tan grande?! Hay alguien-

—¡No hay heridos, Barry! —le llegó la voz de Caitlin desde el comunicador, tranquilizándolo. Cisco acaba de terminar de decirle que había habido una explosión en Iron Heights, creando un agujero en las paredes de la región este, la externa y la de la prisión misma.

—Gracias al cielo—se preocupó de inmediato por su padre, pero siempre y cuando estuviera bien, había peces más grandes de lo que ocuparse- como quién demonios había explotado un agujero en las instalaciones de la prisión y su pared externa, cómo lograron encontrarse dentro y fuera de la prisión para hacerlo, y cuántos prisioneros estaban escapando en esos momentos.

Barry pasó el resto de su noche haciendo limpieza- arrastrando prisioneros que se estaban fugando devuelta a custodia mientras la milicia ayudaba a calmar la revuelta que estaba emergiendo en uno de los bloques de celdas. Se mantuvo fuera del camino de la milicia (incluso aunque no había visto a Eisling), pero la policía fue llamada también, y el capitán Singh no tenía ningún reparo en pedir la ayuda del Flash si se encontraba por ahí. Las nuevas siguientes horas pasaron de manera borrosa, esperando recibir una localización o área por parte de Joe y luego corriendo para encontrar al convicto escapado, en cuyo momento los llevaba de vuelta a la prisión antes de que pudieran alcanzar Central.

Para el momento en que había acabado, sólo se desconocía el paradero de dos convictos— James Jesse y Axel Walker. Por supuesto. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba contenido en una de las celdas del bloque donde la bomba explotó, pero Barry ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. No había duda alguna en que esto había sido sólo una distracción mientras ellos usaban otra ruta para escapar. A quién habían usado para plantar la bomba era una pregunta para otro día.

Antes de regresar a casa, Barry se aseguró de escabullirse para hacerle una visita rápida a su padre. Era reconfortante, como siempre, incluso si no podía quedarse mucho tiempo sin llamar la atención. Le prometió volver a visitarlo pronto.

Así, estaba corriendo a casa, exhausto. Se lanzó de vuelta a Central con lo último de su energía, acelerando en la escalera de incendios, listo para cruzar a través de su ventaba y dormir por las siguientes cinco horas, tal vez seis si aceleraba la mañana siguiente en lugar de tomarse su tiempo. Sin embargo, tan pronto llegó a su piso, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo y se detuvo con un sobresalto.

—Frío.

El otro hombre se encontraba recostado contra la barandilla de la escalera de incendios, vestido en un par de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta ligera. Era una noche cálida, pero no _tan_ cálida, y Barry se preguntó si no tenía frío. Y qué estaba haciendo afuera. No había mucho para ver desde la escalera de incendios, sólo un callejón debajo de ellos, lo cual era parte del porqué Barry había escogido este lugar- una vista significaba que otros podían verlo entrar y salir.

—Flash. Afuera hasta tarde. ¿Ocupado salvando la ciudad?

Estaba oscuro en su callejón, pero con luz suficiente para distinguir las expresiones del otro, la cual en su momento era de aprehensión. No parecía haber estado esperando por Barry ni nada parecido, y en realidad lucía más sospechoso de lo que Barry se sentía, lo cual estaba bien para él. Se inclinó sobre la escalera opuesta a Len y echó para atrás su capucha.

—Eh, algo parecido —se dejó a sí mismo sonreír un poco. Había sido una larga noche, pero buena a final de cuentas.

—Luces como si hubieras corrido de aquí hasta Hawaii.

—No quieres saberlo —pero quién sabe- tal vez sí, era una buena historia. Pero Barry estaba muy exhausto en estos momentos para contarle, y ahora que había dejado de correr, no se sentía inclinado a moverse de nuevo. Incluso trepar de nuevo por su ventaba estaba comenzando a lucir como un gasto de energía que no quería hacer, así que en su lugar preguntó —¿Qué estás haciendo todavía levantado?

—No podía dormir. Se vuelve más difícil después de los cuarenta- disfruta tu juventud.

¿Len era tan mayor? —No pareces tan viejo.

—¿Es eso un cumplido?

—Yo… una observación. —Por alguna razón pensó en Raymond, el recepcionista. —Supongo que por eso sigues llamándome ‘niño’. Pensé que sólo eras un cretino.

Len se echó a reír. —Tengo cuarenta y dos, Barry. Cuarenta y tres en unos meses.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —las palabras estaban fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas mejor.

El otro hombre inclinó la cabeza. —¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no va a gustarme a donde va esto?

—No, no, es sólo- en el banco, cuando nos encontramos en aquella ocasión- ¿era esa realmente una reunión? ¿O voy a ser llamado por el robo de algún banco en algún momento pronto?

El otro hombre resopló. —Una reunión. Prefiero asaltar blancos en movimiento- los bancos son muy obvios y muy cercanos a las estaciones de policía.

—Pero con tu arma de frío-

—¿Estás alentándome, Barry? —sus ojos eran súbitamente intensos, clavados en Barry de una manera que le hicieron retorcerse.

—Qué- ¡no! Sólo me imaginé que eso podría, no sé, expandir tus horizontes.

—Actúas como si prefirieras que yo estuviera robando un banco en lugar de invertir en uno, sabes.

—¿Te das cuenta que tus _inversiones_ son bienes robados?

—¿Realmente te preocupas tanto por mis cuentas?

—Yo sólo- si no estabas planeando algo, ¿entonces por qué coqueteaste con el recepcionista? —no debió de haber preguntado- no lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera tan exhausto y su control de impulsos no estuviera frito por el momento. Tomaría las palabras de vuelta si pudiera. Debería irse a la cama.

—Yo… ¿qué? —Len lucía incrédulo, para luego reírse a carcajadas, alto y genuino. —Estás bromeando- ¿pensaste que porque estaba coqueteando debía de estar sondeando el lugar? Se llama intentar conseguir una cita, niño. Tú necesitas salir más.

Barry casi se sonrojó y casi le fulminó con la mirada. Él salía lo suficiente. Pero no tenía nada que probar. Nada. —Yo puedo- espera, ¿entonces eres gay? —su boca decidió que había asuntos más urgentes que defender su vida social.

Snart inclinó su cabeza hacia el frente. —¿Es eso un problema?

—¡No! No, yo sólo no me había dado cuenta- no tengo el hábito de pensar en mis némesis y sus- pensar en ellos de esa manera, es todo. —Él en serio necesitaba dejar de hablar y irse a la cama. En su lugar, Len arqueó una ceja y él se sintió impulsado a continuar, realmente no queriendo que el otro pensara que era un intolerante— Quiero decir, para el caso, soy bisexual.

Oh bien, Len abrió mucho los ojos, Barry todavía tenía algunas sorpresas bajo la manga. No es como que él soliera decirle a la gente, pero se sentía como lo correcto por hacer, dado que Len estaba siendo sincero con él.

—Bueno, supongo que soy un hipócrita, porque ahora soy yo el que está sorprendido. Vaya, vaya, Velocista Escarlata- supongo que ahora puedo ver porque escogiste cuero para ese traje después de todo.

Barry finalmente se sonrojó, sólo un poco bajo la luz oscura y esperó que el otro no pudiera verlo. —¿Qué? ¡No! Ese traje fue todo de Cisco, y es tripolimero, no cuero-

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que Cisco siente algo por ti?

—En serio tienes una manera para tergiversar las palabras, Len.

—Tú eres el que pensó que estaba intentando robar un banco sólo porque coqueteé un poco.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. —Bueno, esta ha sido una conversación espectacularmente extraña. Me voy a la cama.

—Buenas noches, Barry.

Pausó por un momento en la ventana, un pie dentro y un pie fuera. —Buenas noches, Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus _kudos_ y comentarios me ayudan a recordar que sí, efectivamente estoy publicando esta cosa y no debería dejarla abandonada más de lo prometido.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No se olviden de darle amor al trabajo original. ♥


	3. Frozen y la Pequeña Flama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick le pide a Len que cuide a su hija por el día y Barry no sabe como reaccionar ante eso.

Una semana después de ver a Barry en la escalera de emergencias, Mick le pidió a Len que cuidara de Aiden.

Hubiera sido difícil rehusarse con alguna excusa razonable. En primera, él había cuidado de Aiden bastantes veces cuando su niñera usual estaba ocupada, así que no podía ser eso. En segunda, Mick sabía que no tenía planes, lo cual era exactamente la razón por lo que se lo estaba pidiendo. Y en tercera, él no podía decirle que estaba viviendo al lado del Flash. Así que Len accedió, con sólo un poco de vacilación, para recoger y cuidar de la hija de Mick al día siguiente mientras Mick realizaba un trabajo.

Comenzó su día temprano aquel sábado, para que así pudiera realizar sus mandados antes de recoger a Aiden. Eso significaba que estaba en la ducha a las siete de la mañana, la misma hora que Barry, entretenido y preguntándose cuál canción era en esta ocasión- Len no estaba exactamente al día con Broadway o la música popular. Parte de él estaba tentado de gritar a través de la pared y preguntar cómo se llamaba, pero obviamente eso arruinaría el juego de continuar escuchando, así que algo así no estaba a punto de pasar. Fue entonces que escuchó ese revelador golpe, aquel que sonaba como alguien recostándose contra la pared de la ducha y su pulso de aceleró. Len se sentía como un perro de Pavlov, pero aun así no se negó a sí mismo el divertimiento.

Por supuesto, dejarse tomar el tiempo extra para unos pensamientos lascivos más sobre Barry en la ducha cortó su itinerario de la mañana. Tuvo que recortar tiempo en el supermercado -saltándose los productos más grandes y menos esenciales como la harina- para que pudiera llegar a tiempo donde Mick para recoger a Aiden.

Aiden tenía tres años y medio, y era un absoluto manojo de alegría- casi el completo opuesto de su padre. Nadie sabía muy bien de donde había salido la dulce personalidad de Aiden, pero definitivamente no venía de ninguno de sus padres. Ella era puras risas y felicidad y le gustaba acariciar la barba de papá porque al parecer la cara de Mick le causaba cosquillas y le hacía reír. Realmente la única cosa que parecía molestarla era demasiado ruido. Si había algo que le había decepcionado a Mick, era que Aiden no podía estar menos interesada en el fuego. Tanto Len como Lisa estaban secretamente aliviados por su desinterés.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Mick, ella ya se encontraba vestida para irse con sus medias y vestido rosa. Le sonrió- Lisa seguía intentando verla con azul y verde, pero Aiden lucía como una pequeña princesa completamente de rosa. En una mano estaba sosteniendo un camión monstruo y en la otra un CD. ¿Quién seguía usando CDs? En serio necesitaba arrastrar a Mick al siglo XXI.

 —¿Todo listo, niña? —se arrodilló a su nivel.

—Tío Lenny- ¿pol’emos e’cutar Pwincesa Ew-sa?

Él asumió que se refería al CD en su mano. —Por supuesto, calabacita.

—Hey —Mick le llamó, finalmente fuera del teléfono. Había estado discutiendo con alguien y recolectando cosas alrededor de la casa desde que había dejado entrar a Len. —¿Están listos para irse?

—Así parece. ¿Vas a encontrarte con Roscoe luego?

Mick gruñó, lo que era un sí. —Salúdalo de mi parte, él todavía piensa que estoy enojado desde que las cosas se arruinaron con Lisa.

—Porque lo estás, Snart.

Inclinó la cabeza en aceptación. Aun así.

Mick levantó a Aiden para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella rió y sonrió y sí- Len nunca podría entender como podía ser la hija de Mick. Y definitivamente lo era, había habido exámenes de paternidad involucrados.

—Cuídate. ¿Pasarás alrededor de medianoche a recogerla?

—Así es.

Entonces partieron- Len instalando el asiento para auto de Aiden y escuchándola hablar sobre la Pwincesa Ew-sa y lo bonita que era. Iba a tener que buscarla, imaginando de una vez futuros regalos de cumpleaños para ella. Atrapado en el tráfico de regreso, finalmente puso el CD que ella estaba sacudiendo alrededor y pidiéndole que escucharan. No era demasiado horrible, aunque no había ninguna etiqueta en él, lo que significaba que Mick lo había bajado de internet. Parecía que era de una película para niños.

Y entonces, casi de vuelta en su edificio, Len se sorprendió a sí mismo reconociendo una de las canciones. Miró en dirección al reproductor de CDs, pero lo único que le decía es que era la ‘pista 5’, así que no resultaba precisamente útil.

—Aiden, cariño, ¿cuál es esa canción?

—¡Es Pwincesa Ew-sa!

Lo cual no ayudaba mucho. Pero el coro vino un segundo después, un entusiasta _“¡Libre soy! ¡Libre sooooy!”_ , y estaba bastante seguro que podría encontrarla desde ahí. ¿Pero por qué Barry estaría cantando una canción de una película para niños?

Len la buscó en Google después de estacionarse, riéndose casi de inmediato. Venía de algo llamado _Frozen_ y era casi demasiado bueno. Buscó la letra- ¿’el frío es parte también de mí’? Tenía que poner eso en una camiseta o algo parecido, y luego encontrar alguna manera de hacérsela llegar a Barry.

*********

Barry estaba a punto de dirigirse a Picture News para recoger a Iris y tener un almuerzo temprano. Ella estaba trabajando en terminar una historia para la edición del domingo al día siguiente y él había accedido a salvarla de su escritura con comida en su restaurante favorito cercano al trabajo. Pero todo pensamiento sobre comida desapareció de su cabeza tan pronto como comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Casi chocó de frente con Len. Con Len y… ¡¿una niña?!

A Barry casi le dio un ataque cardiaco.

Leonard Snart, Capitán Frío, estaba subiendo las escaleras cargando a una niña pequeña. Una niña pequeña de brillantes rizos castaños, con un vestido rosa y una mochila rosa y- y Len tenía una bolsa de Dora la Exploradora colgada del hombro, balanceándose a su costado.

Se observaron el uno al otro, congelados. Barry estaba en el descanso entre el segundo y tercer piso; tenía una mano en la barandilla y un pie en el aire, apunto de dejarlo caer en el escalón debajo de él. Len le miró tres peldaños por debajo, brazos llenos de un feliz infante.

—¡¿Eres _padre_?! — Barry exclamó, tan pronto como su cerebro pudo procesarlo.

—Qué- ¡ella no es mía!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora estás secuestrando niños, Len?! —Barry tal vez haya gritado eso.

—¡Es la hija de Mick, la estoy cuidando!

—Ella- qué- _¡¿Heatwave?!_ ¡¿Alguien tuvo una hija con _Heatwave_?! —de nuevo, gritando, esta vez en shock.

La niña había dejado de sonreír y se encontraba mirándolos a ambos, levantando una de sus manos hasta su boca y comenzando a lagrimear. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido.

—Oh, mierda-

—¡Lenguaje, Escarlata!

La niña se encontraba llorando con fuerza ahora, grandes lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas regordetas. ¿Acaso el Capitán Frío acababa de regañarlo por maldecir? Barry estaba comenzando a preguntarse si no había caído en una dimensión alterna. Bajó el escalón, todavía inseguro si debería seguir caminando o… o qué. No lo sabía.

Len estaba intentando calmar a la niña, diciéndole que el ‘hombre gritón’ no era un ‘malote’ y que no estaba enojado con ella. Más allá de su confusión por ver a Len reconfortando a una pequeña, Barry se sintió como un gran cabrón.

—¿Hay algo que pueda… uh…? —Barry no solía pasar mucho tiempo con niños pequeños, sólo los que venían al recinto por salidas escolares o para demostraciones de ciencias, y luego algunos de los primos de Iris.

Pero Len miró entonces en su dirección, ojos calculadores, y luego de vuelta a la pequeña, inmediatamente más suaves. Era casi chocante ver a su expresión cambiar tanto completamente tan rápido.

—Aiden, cariño— su voz era más suave también, delicada y dulce— ¿te sentirías mejor si el hombre gritón te cantara esa canción que tanto te gusta? Él es sólo muy ruidoso porque le gusta cantar.

Su llanto se había convertido en pequeños sollozos para ese punto, pero alzó la cabeza de manera aprehensiva ante esas palabras, luego tímidamente hacia Barry. Él estaba confundido.

—Canta la de esta mañana en la ducha, Rojo, la de ‘Libre soy’.

—Tú puedes oír- —las orejas de Barry estaban rojas, pero se calló antes de que pudiera comenzar a gritar de nuevo. Len estaba sonriendo de manera burlona y Barry podría morir de la humillación. ¿Cuántas canciones le había oído Len cantar? ¿Y qué más podía escuchar? Esa mañana en la ducha él había- podría Len-

—¿Libwe soi? —interrumpió una vocecita, y el corazón de Barry casi se derritió. Podía preocuparse de la incómoda realización de que Len lo espiaba luego. Sus ojos miraron de vuelta al otro hombre.

—¿Es en serio?

—Como una tormenta.

Vale, Len era simplemente extraño. ¿Era eso un chiste del Capitán Frío o uno de Frozen, o…? Como sea. En su lugar, Barry tomó una respiración profunda e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa, decidiendo que ‘a la mierda’ era su enfoque habitual con la vida.

 _“La nieva pinta la montaña hoy,”_ comenzó, voz más suave de lo usual por estar tan cerca de la pequeña, sólo a dos pasos de distancia, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa tan pronto como comenzó. Él sonrió de manera más brillante y continuó, intentando no subir demasiado el volumen en las escaleras, casi con vergüenza, pero la niña estaba sonriendo, riendo y aplaudiendo ahora. Se unió a él (con barboteos, pero adorable) cuando llegó al coro, haciéndolo reír y relajarse un poco, cantando las líneas con ella.

Sin embargo, sólo llegó a la mitad de la canción, pues ella comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Len y a decir “¡Upa!” a Barry.

—No lo creo, pequeña traviesa— Len la acomodó, sonriéndole con cariño y luego mirando de manera inquisitiva a Barry—. Creo que Barry tiene lugares a los que ir.

—¡Oh, cierto, Iris! Fue un placer conocerte, uhm…

—Aiden. Aiden, este es Barry. ¿Quieres saludarlo?

Ella estiró su manita y le sonrió, amplia y feliz. —¡Hola, Bal’y! —él también estiró la mano y tomó la pequeña de ella.

—Hola, Aiden. Es un placer conocerte.

—¿Cantas otwa ves?

—No ahora, tengo que irme. ¿Tal vez la próxima?

—¡Uh huh! ¡La del mun'eco!

Len parecía confundido, pero Barry sonrió. —Está bien, la próxima vez cantaré _“¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?”_ —le dijo cantando la última línea y ella se rió, aplaudiendo.

—¡Adiós, por ahora!

—¡Uh, adió’! —sacudió su manita.

—Nos vemos luego, niño— Len le miró de una manera que Barry no pudo descifrar, pero él ya estaba yendo tarde así que no quería tener que preocuparse por eso. En su lugar, le sonrió una vez más a Aiden antes de apresurarse escaleras abajo.

¿Quién habría dicho que Heatwave tendría una niña tan adorable?

*********

De algún modo, el día de Barry empeoró después de ese encuentro. El almuerzo con Iris fue encantador, aunque se sintió un poco culpable por su constante mentira de cómo le estaba yendo cuando ella preguntó si estaba disfrutando su nuevo apartamento, ahora que había tenido tiempo de asentarse. No estaba seguro de qué decir— no era como si alguno de ellos pudiera cambiar la situación, y no quería preocuparles. Sin mencionar que él y Len habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto.

Y Mick Rory tenía una hija. Después del almuerzo, Barry comenzó a darse cuenta de las implicaciones de eso. ¿Cómo se suponía que peleara con Rory sabiendo que estaba golpeando al padre de una tierna niña? ¿Y cómo se suponía que él se sintiera sabiendo que los Renegados tenían hijos y hacían de niñeras? Todos ellos eran criminales. ¿Y dónde estaba la madre? Decidió que iría y le pediría a Len algunas respuestas, si tan sólo para calmar su propia consciencia, pero entonces su noche tomó un giro complicado.

Un nuevo meta-humano apareció, algún rarito que podía girar a velocidades absurdas y a quien Cisco había comenzado a llamar ‘El Trompo’ (no uno de sus mejores, en opinión de Barry, y él estaba más a favor de la sugerencia de Caitlin, ‘Turbina’). El tío tenía estos pequeños trompos explosivos que mantenían a Barry corriendo y antes de que Barry pudiera tener la oportunidad de decidir qué hacer con esta extraña situación de Heatwave-tiene-un-hijo, el hombre en persona había aparecido también, lanza-llamas listo. Los dos le había dado verdaderos problemas a Barry, confundido entre contener sus golpes y no herir a Rory a la vez que intentaba detener a estos tíos de robar lo que sea que quisieran de Laboratorios Mercury. La policía había aparecido, demostrando que este tal Trompo podía girar lo suficientemente rápido para desviar balas (que salían disparadas de él y casi golpean a Heatwave). Barry apenas y había logrado evitar que la policía saliera herida antes de que el Trompo saliera girando de ahí con Rory y lo que sea que hubieran ido a robar. Barry no estaba complacido.

Para el momento en que había logrado llegar a casa luego de hablar con Cisco y Caitlin, sin mencionar nada sobre la pequeña Aiden hasta que él decidiera qué hacer sobre eso, era después de medianoche. Barry estaba adolorido, molesto y famélico. Masticó un sándwich antes de dirigirse a la ducha y limpiarse de todo, sudoroso por la carrera y oliendo a explosivos. No había estado ahí por más de un minuto cuando escuchó-

—Tienes que estar _bromeando_.

La alarma contra incendios del edificio estaba sonando. Soltó un gruñido y dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared de la ducha. No era posible. Su día ya había sido lo suficientemente largo. Pero en efecto, escuchó a algunos benevolentes vecinos salir al pasillo y comenzar a golpear cada una de las puertas para asegurarse que todos estaban levantados y saliendo.

Barry suspiró y tomó sus pantalones del piso del baño, secándose el cabello mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta de su apartamento.  —Estoy aquí, estoy vivo, ya voy— dijo por sobre el sonido de la chirriante alarma a la amable anciana tocando su puerta. Ella no parecía muy impresionada con su tono. —Lo siento, señora, sólo déjeme encontrar algunos zapatos.

—Cuando un lugar está en fuego no se supone que uno deba detenerse por nada, jovencito.

Él estaba casi completamente seguro que era una falsa alarma. Casi siempre era una falsa alarma, ¿cierto? Aún así, respondió —Lo sé, señora, y se lo agradezco— se puso algunos de sus zapatos para correr antes de tomar sus llaves de la mesa a un lado de la puerta bajo su imperativa mirada. Tan pronto como estuvo en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de Len todavía estaba cerrada.

—¿De casualidad no habrá tocado a su puerta?

—Oh, por supuesto—la mujer enlazó su brazo con el de Barry y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Se encontraba de un muy mal humor. Ellos ya están afuera.

—¿Ellos?

—Oh, sí, cariño- Leonard, su pareja y esa adorable pequeñita. En mis días, no podrías haber visto a dos hombres criando a un niño juntos. Es encantador como cambian los tiempos.

Barry casi se ahogó con el aire y apenas logró evitar saltarse un escalón. ¿Ella estaba hablando de _Mick Rory_ y Len, como pareja? Espera- ¿ _eran_ pareja? Eso era- un pensamiento que nadie en su sano juicio iba a tener un tiempo fácil procesando. Explicaría el porqué Len estaba cuidando de su hija, y Len era gay así que tal vez Rory también lo era y-

El aire frío de la noche golpeó la piel de Barry y todo su cuerpo tembló. Había salido por las puertas con una pequeña multitud, todavía brazo a brazo con la mujer cuyo nombre todavía no había escuchado, asintiendo a sus comentarios sobre 1970. Fue sólo una vez que se encontró afuera que se dio cuenta que todavía estaba sin camisa y ahora congelado, cuerpo tal vez seco y el cabello goteando por sobre su cuello. Tenía una toalla sobre los hombros, pero era pequeña y estaba húmeda, ofreciendo ninguna protección contra el frío.

—¡Oh, cariño, pero estás temblando horrible! ¡Tus manos están tan frías! —la mujer estaba palmeando su mano y le miraba preocupada.

Él intentó sonreír de manera tranquilizadora, incluso aunque sus dientes estaban comenzando a castañear. —Estaré bien, tengo una gran circulación y-

Fue entonces que vio a Mick Rory y todo encajó. Mick Rory- todavía vestido en su atuendo completo de Heatwave, ¿y quién más podría haber comenzado un fuego en su edificio a la una de la mañana un sábado por la noche? De repente, él estaba menos preocupado por el frío. En su lugar, Barry estaba _molesto_.

*********

—Te lo estoy diciendo, Mick, toma a Aiden y _vete_ antes de que los bomberos lleguen. Estás vestido con ropas resistentes al fuego, la policía todavía está buscándote, y mi arma está ahí arriba. _No_ quiero tener que pelear _o_ darles una razón para que registren mi apartamento. Es por eso que vinimos aquí en primer lugar, para que tú pudieras _irte_.

Estaban de pie en las sombras de un callejón cercano, lejos del resto de la gente saliendo del edificio y con suerte lo bastante inofensivos.

—Yo no _hice_ nada, Len, y no voy a dejar que algún bombero de mierda con un palo en el-

— _Mick_ — Len estaba más que cansado de su mierda. Aiden estaba llorando debido al ruido y haber sido despertada, incluso aunque Mick había intentado tranquilizarla, estaba congelando afuera, una noche fría de septiembre, y ella no estaba vestida lo bastante cálida con sus pijamas de las tortugas ninjas.

—Bien, pero no lo estoy haciendo por ningún bombero y no estoy-

—Sólo _vete_.

Mick se acomodó a Aiden y extendió la mano, sobre la cual Len dejó caer las llaves de su auto. —Tienes menos de dos minutos, así que date prisa.

—Ese chico me está mirando extraño.

Por el amor de- Len rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y- oh. Era Barry. Mierda. Considerando que el Flash había aparecido en el robo de Mick, no era sorpresa alguna que estuviera frunciendo en su dirección.

—Voy a pelear con él.

—¡NO! —se giró para volver a darle la cara a su amigo. —No, Mick. Tú vas a tomar a Aiden e irte a casa.

—Pero-

—Yo lidiaré con el niño. Es mi vecino. Si él sospecha que tú iniciaste el fuego, lidiaré con él. —Y Barry definitivamente sospecharía de Mick. Tan divertido como sería dejar que su amigo retara a Barry a una pelea, nada bueno saldría de eso. —Noventa segundos, Mick- largo de aquí.

Las sirenas estaban haciéndose cada vez más fuertes y Mick bufó, pero Aiden estaba llorando y se acurrucó más cerca de su hombro y la pelea pareció drenarse de él. Len le vio alejarse por el callejón y más allá del estacionamiento, para luego notar que él no era el único que lo estaba observando. Los ojos de Barry se encontraban pegados a la espalda de Mick.

Y ahora que su amigo estaba a salvo y él tenía un segundo para realmente admirar a Barry, Len se dio cuenta de que el niño era, bueno, un idiota más grande de lo que hasta él había pensado. Estaba sin camisa y con el cabello todavía húmedo, parecía que todavía tenía jabón en él, y Dolores Thompson del 4F estaba haciendo un alboroto a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía alguien con super-velocidad _no_ encontrar el tiempo para ponerse una camisa cuando la alarma se disparó? Aún así, a Len no le molestaba del todo la vista, especialmente porque ayudaría a mejorar sus fantasías en la ducha. Barry tenía un patrón de pecas bastante adorable que-

Barry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y Len levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. Los camiones de bomberos ya estaban llegando, gritos, gente siendo dirigida fuera del camino. Len los ignoró en su mayoría, dado que sabía que nada estaba realmente incendiándose- el arma de Mick había activado la alarma. Por suerte, había sido en el pasillo, así que no había nada que los pudiera llevar al apartamento de Len.

Caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban Barry y Dolores.

—Buenas noches, Barry.

—L-Leonard.

Era impresionante la manera en que logró hacer sonar eso tan enojado como lo hizo con los dientes castañeándole. Len se giró hacia su compañera. —Y a usted, señora Thompson, es un placer verla.

—Leonard, querido niño—ella se estiró y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas de esa manera tan alegre que tenía—, justo estaba diciéndole a este jovencito que iba a morir de frío aquí afuera. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de prestarle tu chaqueta, cariño?

—Interesante elección de palabras, señora Thompson, ¿pero por qué no?

Arrastró las palabras en un tono bajo y apenas pudo resistirse a guiñarle un ojo a Barry, quien estaba temblando y mirándolo con furia. — Estoy b-bien, no n-necesito tu abbrigo. F-Frío.

Len ya se estaba deshaciendo de su chaqueta- una cazadora de lana oscura. La sostuvo en su dirección, pero Barry no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla, insistiendo que estaba ‘b-bien’. Len sonrió y -empujando su suerte- dio un paso hacia el frente para arrojarla encima de los hombros de Barry, jalando ambos frentes alrededor de él.

—Probablemente estemos aquí afuera por un rato- no nos gustaría que atraparas un resfriado, Barry— le retó, manos todavía en ambas solapas y demasiado cerca.

—Ése es un buen hombre— Dolores habló palmeando el brazo de Len y él se giró para poder sonreírle. — Ahora, ¿a dónde se fueron ese buen hombre tuyo y la pequeñita? Estoy segura de que a él no le gustaría que estuvieras aquí coqueteándole a cualquier jovencito- yo estaré más que feliz de explicarle la situación a él.

—Sí, Len, ¿a dónde se fueron Mick Rory y su hija? —la voz de Barry estaba un poco rasposa, pero ya no estaba temblando, y sus labios habían dejado de estar tan azules. Len forzó su mirada lejos de los labios de Barry, enfocándose en sus ojos a cambio. Todavía enojado, y todavía bastante cerca.

—Mi amigo quería llevar a su hija a casa—le dijo a Dolores, más que nada porque sabía que molestaría a Barry—, y por última vez, señora Thompson, Mick y yo somos sólo amigos.

Le dirigió un vistazo a Barry, listo para compartir alguna risa, pero él otro le estaba dando una mirada curiosa. Len elevó ambas cejas. —No creíste que _Mick_ y yo realmente-

—¡No lo sé! Quiero decir, cuidas de su hija y trabajan juntos y- ¡pensé que tenía sentido!

Barry estaba… el niño estaba, sinceramente, rojo de las mejillas. ¿Era sólo por al aire helado? Len no estaba seguro de la última vez que había visto a alguien sonrojarse de la vergüenza. No debería ser tan encantador como lo hacía parecer.

—No hay razón alguna para estar celoso, Escarlata—le sonrió de manera socarrona y Barry balbuceó un poco más.

—No estoy cel- ¿estás loco?

—Bueno, estás usando mi chaqueta.

—¡Porque tú la pusiste en mí!

Lo cual, aunque acertado, significaba que el niño no había intentado quitársela, y sus manos habían pasado a aferrar el frente con más fuerza a su alrededor. Len simplemente levantó una ceja. Barry parecía a punto de protestar y Len ya tenía preparada su siguiente respuesta (‘a mi parecer la dama protesta demasiado’), cuando Dolores los interrumpió.

—Ahora, chicos, no me gustaría ser la causa de una pelea marital justo ahora-

Len estaba comenzando a realmente enfadarse con la mujer. —Por _última_ vez-

—Señora Thompson, ¿podría darnos a Len y a mí un minuto?

Ella le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Barry, como retándolo a atreverse a robar a Len de Mick. Sería gracioso de no ser porque miraba así prácticamente a todo hombre que él trajera a su apartamento y _no fuera_ Mick. Pero ella simplemente bufó y caminó en dirección para reunirse con otros inquilinos que estaban haciéndole preguntas a los bomberos.

—¿Barry?

—Rory encendió la alarma, ¿no es así?

—Gran trabajo de detective hiciste ahí—su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

— _Maldita sea_ \- ¡lo sabía! Algunos de nosotros tuvimos un día realmente largo, con Mick y quien sea que fuera ‘El Trompo’, y luego tú y tus amigos van y-

—No me eches la culpa de esto a mí, si quieres desquitarte con Mick, adelante, pero tal vez quieras explicarle como es que el Flash sabe que él encendió una alarma en mi apartamento. ¿A menos de que planees pelear como Barry Allen, patoso especialista forense? —Además, ¿estaba llamando a Dilon ‘El Trompo’? Len esperaba de Cisco algo mejor que eso.

—¡¿Patoso?!

Len miró a un costado e intentó suprimir un poco su sonrisa. —Es casi demasiado sencillo, Barry. —El otro estaba hirviendo de ira y Len logró controlar su propio divertimiento a una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por favor dime que no prendió nada en llamas realmente.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, pelearía con él yo mismo. El lugar está bien, así que enfríate un poco. Probablemente podamos entrar pronto. —Barry asintió y Len se relajó un poco.

La conversación alcanzó su fin natural, pero Len no tenía muchas ganas de alejarse demasiado. Dado que lo tenía ahí, había bastantes cosas que a él no le molestaría saber acerca del Flash. Estaba intentando decidir como abrir el tema y finalmente conseguir algunas respuestas, pero Barry le ganó primero.

—¿Puedo preguntar- la hija de Mick- dónde está la madre? Quiero decir, ¿están todavía juntos, o…?

Inclinó la cabeza y observó a Barry. Estaban parados bastante cerca, Len a sólo medio metro del más bajo y evaluándolo. ¿Cómo planeaba Barry usar esa información? —Ella está fuera de la imagen—decidió ser honesto. Él podía lidiar con cualquier clase de preocupación que el Flash tuviera sobre la crianza de Aiden.

—¿Ella está-?

—Está viva.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué- quiero decir- cómo es que Rory es el que la está criando? Él no es exactamente un-

—¿Modelo a seguir? —Len suspiró— La madre de Aiden desapareció de su vida cerca de un año atrás, yendo de tener la custodia completa a dejarla un fin de semana con Mick y jamás regresar… le seguí el rastro para saber si todavía estaba viva. Estaba en un antro de drogas. Después de eso, no había forma alguna de que fuéramos a dejarla cerca de Aiden.

Barry silbó entre dientes. —Vale, supogo que Rory es realmente una mejoría en tal caso. ¿Y ayudas con ella?

—Yo, Lisa, algunos otros. Pero en realidad Mick es muy bueno con ella, te sorprenderías.

Claramente Barry estaba procesando esta nueva información. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, los bomberos comenzaron a dirigir a los inquilinos de vuelta adentro. Len siguió a la multitud, Barry detrás de él, y cuando alcanzaron su piso escuchó al otro aclararse la garganta. Len miró por encima de su hombro, y Barry estaba sosteniendo su abrigo, ojos casi retadores.

—De nada—le dijo, tomándola de vuelta.

—Gracias— Barry sonaba como si le dolieran físicamente las palabras. Pero Len estaba de pie y tan cerca de toda esa piel expuesta ahora, así que tenía que esforzarse para que sus ojos no se desviaran.

—Tal vez la próxima vez tú tengas algo que yo necesite, Barry.

Len manejó una vez más no guiñarle el ojo, sólo apenas, mientras entraba de vuelta a su apartamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardo tres semanas en recordar que debo continuar traduciendo esto, y luego otras dos semanas en apegarme a eso. Traducir es el menor de mis trabajos—
> 
>  **(1)** Aiden significa _"pequeña flama"_.  
>  **(2)** Los _perros de Pavlov_ se refiere a un término de psicología donde uno desarrolla una respuesta condicionada a ciertos estímulos (como cuando se nos hace agua la boca por una comida, en el caso de Len, comenzó a excitarse automáticamente ante ese pequeño golpe contra la pared).  
>  **(3)** Aiden dice 'upa' porque así es como yo solía pedirle a mis tíos que me cargaran entre sus brazos.  
>  **(4)** _‘A mi parecer la dama protesta demasiado’ _es una línea de Hamlet (cuya traducción del inglés original saqué de internet).__
> 
> __  
> _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_  
> 


End file.
